Animal
by Nero Shrimp
Summary: Kirk/Spock feat. The Away Team returns from their mission with severe injuries. Captain Kirk is unconscious. Spock must enter healing hypnosis to recover from his own injury. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Animal (tentative)

Pairing: Spock/Kirk (slash)

Rating: T

Author's Notes:

This is a work of fanfiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

--

McCoy POV

Mr. Spock returned from their latest mission withdrawn and tighter-lipped than usual. As Mr. Scott beamed the Away Team onto the platform, the crew gasped at the state of their Captain. Though Spock had conveyed the urgency that they return to the ship, none of us were prepared for the sight of our Captain bruised and beaten. None of the Away Team was spared of injury and all needed immediate medical attention. Nurse Chapel and the other medical attendants herded the injured team into the Sick Bay. Mr. Spock and I cradled the Captain, walking him slowly to an emergency table for prompt examination.

As we placed the unconscious Captain onto the exam table, my focus was drawn to the deep gash sustained by the First Officer. His clothing was torn across the back and soaked in green blood.

"Mr. Spock, do not strain your self further. Please, take a seat. I will tend to your injuries in a moment." I watched the half-Vulcan lower him self delicately into a nearby chair. He closed his eyes which seemed to steady his labored breathing.

My attention returned to our Captain. _What happened down there?_ We had lost communication with the Away Team for only a few hours before receiving distress calls from Mr. Spock. Captain Kirk seemed to have wounds consistent with blunt force trauma to the skull and chest. And like Spock, his shirt and flesh had been slashed by a blade or talon.

Heart pounding, I struggled to clean the Captain's wounds and reset/splint the broken bones the best I could. I hooked him up to fluids with a system similar to the antiquated IV Drip before using my scanner to ascertain the severity of Kirk's head trauma.

There was substantial intracranial pressure building up in the Captain; his brain swelled and bruised against the skull. I cursed as I gathered the tools needed to crack the skull to relieve some pressure and prevent further brain injury.

I worked on the Captain for hours before acknowledging that there was no more I could do. Unable to judge how long before the Captain would regain consciousness; I tried to make him comfortable.

I turned around to see Mr. Spock, sitting quietly and watching me cover the Captain in a thin blanket.

"Mr. Spock, may I perform an examination of your injuries?" I wondered if I would have to ask him to yield to the logic of the situation, but he nodded slowly without argument.

Spock moved to the examination table. Kirk's body was not moved to the Sick Bay because I feared moving him in such a delicate state could be detrimental to his recovery. I explained to the First Officer that I could examine him just as easily if he stood.

Mr. Spock stood quietly a moment more, eyes moving over the Captain's motionless body. Then, he turned to me and gingerly removed his shirt per my request.

After patching Spock's injuries, I ordered him to enter the healing meditation he often practiced. I maintained that I alone would observe him during this deep hypnosis. After agreeing that my suggestion was his best chance at a full and speedy recovery, Spock moved to Kirk's bedside once more.

Without taking his eyes off of the Captain, Spock spoke, "I will require space in which to lie without interruption."

I had anticipated his needs and was in the process of clearing the floor for him. The computer and workbench were pushed to a corner of the room, allowing Spock adequate accommodation to lie on the floor beside the exam table.

"Do not leave the room; do not enter a sleep state. It is imperative that one who is conscious observe each moment." Spock bowed his head as if in prayer over the body of our Captain.

I answered him quietly, "Understood."

--

Expect the next chapter to be posted later today.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Animal (tentative)

Chapter: 2

Pairing: Spock/Kirk (slash)

Rating: T

Author's Notes:

This is a work of fanfiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

--

McCoy POV

The room became unnervingly quiet as Spock and I settled into our positions. I observed Captain and First Officer from the computer workbench. Spock lay at my feet beside the exam table. This wasn't the first time I had monitored one of Spock's deep healing meditations. As I understood it was an intense hypnotic trance entered by Vulcans to focus blood, oxygen, and antibodies to the places of injury thus speeding the healing process dramatically. The meditation took extreme control of one's consciousness and thereby lent the Vulcan a vulnerability not usually exhibited by their species. Spock would be conscious of what was going on around him; however he needed full focus on healing his injuries and would be unable respond immediately to threats on his person or psyche.

At the last possible moment, the Vulcan would speak, demanding something of me. Usually a bit of pain, a slap to the face or pinch, was all it took to bring Spock back to consciousness. So, I awaited his instruction.

I tried not to move or make excessive noise. Spock and Kirk both needed uninterrupted rest. When it was time to change bags of IV fluid for the Captain, I did so quietly. Quickly checking his vitals, I administered a dose of opioid-based pain reliever through Kirk's skin.

The still and silent room allowed me to log my medical status report for the Captain and First Officer and review the reports of the rest of the team. It was then I learned that Sulu had returned with the least injury to his person and was currently under the care of Chekov.

_Chekov?_ I called for Nurse Chapel to explain this.

She sent a communiqué immediately recapping the state of Sick Bay. The medical attendants were overwhelmed with the injuries of the away team. When certain members of the crew offered to help, how could she refuse?

I was not as offended by the idea of crew members assisting medical staff as one may imagine. However, I stood perplexed by a question I was afraid to know the answer to. _Who the hell is flying this ship?_

After glancing over to the bodies at rest, I typed a quick message to Lt. Uhura. I hoped, at least, she was on the Bridge. The Lieutenant responded via instant messaging service.

UhuraN: What is the status of Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock?

McCoyL: The Captain has not regained consciousness. Spock is at rest, healing.

UhuraN: I understand.

McCoyL: Who has the conn?

UhuraN: I do, doctor.

At that, I was relieved. There was nothing more that I wished to say to her and so I closed our messaging window. I trusted she would not judge my behavior as 'rude' after hearing the state of our Captain and First Officer.

With Lt Uhura in charge, I no longer worried for our ship. She could handle the command for a time and I could focus on the injured.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Animal (thought this would only be a tentative title, but it looks like i may keep it)

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Spock/Kirk (slash)

Rating: T

Author's Notes: This is a work of fanfiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

McCoy POV

My head nodded with drowsiness brought on by the extreme boredom of the ER. It had been nearly 10 hours since Mr. Spock had entered his meditation. Three hours prior I had begun work on the Captain. Thirteen hours without a break left my stomach empty and my bladder uncomfortably full.

The sound of Spock mumbling nonsense was the highlight of my day.

"McCoy," Spock's voice was but a whisper.

I knelt at his side, anxious for the wait to be over.

Spock lay still beneath me, straining to regain consciousness. "Pain."

_Err._ I couldn't sure if he was asking for pain or implying he was in too much pain to heal himself.

I slapped him anyway.

At the smack, Spock's eyes opened. I helped him sit up slowly and checked him over with the handheld scanner. _Blood pressure nearly non existent, heart rate thundering faster than a human's. _He seemed to check out perfectly in relation to Vulcan anatomy. Taking a look at his back, I checked for scarring of any sort. His skin appeared undamaged. Palpating Spock's shoulders and spine, I asked if there was any swelling or discomfort.

"The only discomfort I am experiencing is our concern for the Captain," Spock gave reference to his touch telepathy.

I apologized for making contact with his skin, and I explained that I felt it was necessary that I insure the regenerative healing of his wound was complete. _But did he just say 'our concern'?_

Spock stood easily as if he had woken from a refreshing nap. His focus immediately turned on the Captain.

"You can talk to him if you want," I suggested.

With a twitch of his eyebrow, Spock informed me that such an action would be illogical. The Captain was unconscious and therefore unable to hear his words or respond in kind.

I rolled my eyes and persisted. "Many humans believe that their loved ones can hear and feel the presence of family and friends despite a comatose state."

Spock appeared skeptic as per usual.

"Plus," I added, "It may make you feel better."

At this, Spock raised both eyebrows. _How dare I infer that he feel anything. _I shook my head and refrained from pushing further.

"I'll leave you two alone." I checked over the captain's vitals once more. "Say, or don't say, whatever you will."

* * *

(Omniscient Narration)

Spock brought his hand to the Captain's face. His fingertips found the man's pressure points easily, as if he had engaged in a meld with the Captain several times over. Spock reminded himself that the Captain was no stranger to the mind-meld. Prime had explained the frequency with which he had found it necessary to meld with other minds (including his captain's) in the alternate reality.

Still, Spock feared such a meld between himself and his Captain. His fear was not unjustified. The Captain was in a vulnerable state and Spock was controlling his emotion with only a thin veil of composure. The emotional transference from Spock to the Captain would be dangerous for one so physically compromised.

Pulling his hand away from the Captain, Spock decided it may be wise to attempt speaking to the unconscious body. If the Captain could sense Spock's presence, the First Officer could explain what he was doing and why.

"Captain," Spock began formally. "Jim," he settled into a more affectionate tone. There was no one around to criticize such a display and so he continued, "I am sorry I was not with you earlier. I did not leave your side. As illogical as it is to hope that events had played out differently, I wish there was some way to spare you this pain." He felt foolish. Spock knew how to reach his Captain. Speaking aloud, he realized, just put off the inevitable.

As he placed his fingertips back onto the man's face, Spock apologized and explained. "Captain, I am going to meld with your mind so that Dr McCoy and I can better treat your wounds." He concentrated on the meld and was quickly overcome with the sedated mind of the Captain.

Spock felt each injury as if it was present on his own body. He recalled the Captain's last moments of consciousness. He saw, through the Captain's eyes, the Away Team gathering samples from a cave. Spock felt the Captain's curiosity as the man turned down an old mining shaft to explore further. Spock's consciousness flooded with emotion as the Captain in the memory began to scream and fight back a dark figure.

The Captain was bludgeoned over the head repeatedly before he saw the crew of scientists rushing to help him. But the memory was so dark. His Captain reached out calling for Spock. At the sight of his First Officer, the Captain had visibly relaxed and slipped out of consciousness. The memory did not continue.

At the exam table, Spock pushed further in to the Captain's mind. He tried to reach a consciousness that could communicate with his own. The cognizant awareness leaped at Spock, vying for comfort and safety.

_Spock_, he felt it call to him. The conscious was frightened like a child. It shivered as if freezing and panted as if strained from aerobic use. _Spock_, the childlike awareness shook with fear and fought for a hold on Spock's own consciousness.

Feeling the fear and confusion in the Captain's mind, Spock did his best to soothe its worries and reassured the Captain that he would soon heal and regain control of his body.

Spock's concern and support brought on a calming effect to the anxious Captain. _Stay_, it pleaded. _Stay. _

The Captain's consciousness settled back into the recesses of the mind and released itself from Spock.

Removing his mind from the meld, Spock found his face uncharacteristically damp. He wiped the wet tears from his otherwise expressionless face. Spock tucked the blanket closer around the Captain before calling Dr. McCoy back into the room.

He allowed his fingers to trail along the Captain's arm while waiting for the doctor to return. Spock's hypersensitive fingertips tingled against the smooth skin of his Captain.

The feeling threatened to penetrate a deep longing that had lived within the half-Vulcan since accepting the friendship of his Captain. Once touching the Captain so intimately, Spock felt resistance at pulling away.

As Dr. McCoy stepped through the doorway, Spock gave the Captain's hand a brief squeeze before backing away from the exam table.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed. I hope I don't disappoint you!:)

Off to buy some groceries with the BF. Hopefully another chapter will be posted tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Animal

Chapter 4

Pairing: Spock/Kirk

Rating: T

A/N: Writing this with my tribble (er, guinea pig) purring in my lap.

Until I have found a better way to portray McCoy's voice, I will use omniscient narrative. :)

* * *

Spock was able to explain the Captain's unaddressed internal injuries with an ease that told McCoy the half-Vulcan had mind-melded with the comatose patient. Appreciative, McCoy came to a decision. Surgery was not needed; however, the cracked skull needed new bandages.

Spock stood with his hands clutched behind his back as he watched the doctor rewrap Captain Kirk's skull. "I wish to convey gratitude for your devotion to the Captain in his current state."

"Was that a 'thank you', Mr. Spock?" McCoy grinned. "As the chief medical officer and Jim's friend, I'm just doing my job."

"Even, so." Spock found it hard to stand still, "Thank you."

The doctor affixed the bandage to the Captain's head and looked over at the First Officer. "You're welcome." McCoy bent toward the captain to speak, "Now, it's all right, Jim. Spock and I will have you good as new in no time. No time at all."

Spock watched as McCoy rubbed the Captain's arm, a gesture of comfort that no doubt helped humans to feel relief and hope. Spock had quickly learned, through his experience with his mother and exposure to coupling on the Enterprise, that it was human nature to crave security and contact. The half-Vulcan was beginning to sense a commonality between the care McCoy expressed for the Captain and the growing ache in his own heart.

"Mr. Spock," McCoy was trying to get his attention. For how long, Spock was unsure. "Did you try talking to Jim?"

"Affirmative," Spock moved to the table across from McCoy. He laid hands on the Captain's arms in a less than possessive manner. Emotional transference coursed through his veins. "I found the Vulcan mind-meld, however, more informative and satisfying."

McCoy gazed down at the Captain with a sad smile. "I think I prefer not being able to read this man's mind."

Spock pressed his lips into a thin line. He was reminded by the grogginess of Captain's Kirk's recall. "Are you able to determine when the Captain will regain consciousness?" His caress of Kirk's arm matched McCoy's rhythm. Spock's incredible sensitivity, however, allowed him to feel Kirk's pulse steady under his hands. The First Officer mused that it would not be long before his Captain would wake.

McCoy seemed to be keeping record of the Captain's vital signs closer than Spock guessed, for the doctor predicted the Captain would be able to speak and open his eyes within the next few hours.

Spock offered to stay with the Captain while McCoy tried to sleep.

"That's unnecessary, Mr. Spock. I am able to look over the Captain." McCoy insisted his medical expertise was of more value at Kirk's side. Certainly the captain would need a doctor, not Spock hovering and worrying.

The half-Vulcan persisted. "I will retrieve a meal from the cafeteria and then return to the Captain's side."

McCoy made a face, "If you think your presence is indispensable, I will not argue with you."

"Indeed." Spock was gone for a brief minute before taking long strides back to the Captain's 'bed'.

His timing was perfect. Just as he set his plate on the counter-top, Spock heard the Captain let out a hoarse groan. "Jim?" He held the man's hand in his own.

McCoy smiled, "Thought we would lose you there, Captain."

Spock's face blanched. Had he really been so close to losing his friend? He looked into the Captain's eyes and saw them smiling up at him.

"Bones," his breathing was slow but steady.

Spock hushed the Captain, "Do not waste energy by speaking, Captain."

Jim Kirk nodded and settled back under the blanket. His head throbbed and a sharp pain shot through his chest with every breath.

"Take it easy, Jim," McCoy adjusted the IV drip. "Now that you are awake, I have some tests I need to run. But you'll be able to get some rest soon."

* * *

A/N: More later tonight?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Animal

Chapter 5

Pairing: Spock/Kirk

Rating: T

A/N: Oh I am such a liar! It's been nearly 24hrs since an update. Well, I am home from work now and no work or school tomorrow! I hope I get attacked by plot bunnies tonight. :)

* * *

Haha! My dad walked into the family room to find my mother watching the movie Obsessed (Beyonce Knowles, Idris Elba)… this is word for word what went down:

Dad: "You better turn this crap off and put something good on before I blow up the t.v."

Me: "StarTrek?"

Dad: "Ooh, yeah!"

Mom: "Again? We watched it twice yesterday."

Dad: "So, what's your point?"

And that is why I love being the daughter of an Old School Trekkie.

* * *

Spock buzzed in to the Captain's quarters with a plate of his favorite foods. Replicated fried turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy piled high in Spock's hands. The smell of meat, even replicated, turned Spock's stomach. But he couldn't refuse the Captain.

Captain Kirk sat up in bed, head wrapped in a bloodied bandage. He smiled weakly as his friend approached. "Hey." His voice came out in a whisper. Waving away the plate, Jim refused food.

"Captain?" Spock wondered aloud, "Why did you request I bring this tray if you do not feel well enough to eat?"

Still smiling, Kirk gestured for the scientist to have a seat beside the bed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"If you had requested to speak with me, I would have come." Spock did not understand the charade.

Nodding, Kirk admitted, "I know. But the mid-night snack was a bonus." The young Captain reached out to his friend, taking his hand. "This doesn't bother you, does it Mr. Spock?"

Spock stared at their hands clasped together. "Negative, Captain. It merely disturbs me to see you in your sickly state."

"Come on, Spock. We're going to grow old together, retire on the beach. Rocking chairs on the porch and grandkids in the yard," he mused. "You better get used to seeing me like this."

Spock deadpanned, "In fact, Captain, the statistical probability that you will live to be a grandfather are 34.3%. Your reckless behavior and tendency toward danger have dropped your life expectancy by nearly 40 years since inheriting command of the Enterprise."

"Um, thanks for the update." Kirk had to laugh at his First Officer. "But really, I wanted to ask you something about today. I can't remember much, but I have the feeling that you did me a really big favor."

Spock nodded unabashed, "I saved your life, again."

"No, not that," Jim held onto Spock's hand as firmly as he could. "I think there is something you are keeping from me."

The half-Vulcan let out a long breath. "Jim, I do not know to what you are referring." But it was no use; the Captain looked up at him and Spock knew he could not bend the truth. "I looked into your mind, Jim."

The Captain nodded unsure of the reason why his friend felt a need to keep this a secret.

"I saw you at your most vulnerable." Spock cleared his throat, "I saw more than I think you would have wanted me to. And for that I am sorry."

His uncharacteristic apology struck Captain Kirk as odd. _What did Spock think I was trying to keep from him?_ "Spock, speak English."

Twitching his eyebrows, Spock tried to rephrase, "During the mind-meld, I felt your affection toward myself. I also felt your affection for my alternate self, the ambassador."

"I'm not surprised by that," the Captain admitted plainly. "I have a deep fondness for you both. You are a dear friend."

Spock paused. Then, "Is that all, Captain? I do not believe the feeling I experienced during the meld was strictly friendship."

"Explain."

"It is difficult. I sensed a possessive reaction emanating from you over myself and the ambassador. Tell me, Captain, do you differentiate between the two of us?"

"Of course," Kirk turned his gaze away from is friend. His heart sunk and turned to knots in his chest. The differences in his first officer and the ambassador were striking for the Captain. Jim understood that the love of the ambassador for himself and the other Captain Kirk had grown over a period of nearly a century. Affection from the ambassador filled Jim with a sense of warmth and safety, but his own Spock chose to shield himself from sentiment.

Perhaps that was how it needed to be. Spock must be the logical, even-tempered First Officer to Jim's irrational, quick-tempered Captain. But the dynamic left Jim open for heartache. He did not think that Spock would understand.

With his hand holding the Captain's, Spock felt every emotion experienced by his friend. He felt the deep longing, love, and apprehension as it flooded the man in front of him.

Realizing a bit too late what was passing between them, Kirk pulled his hand away. A startled look crossed the Captain's face as he looked up at the First Officer with fear.

"Spock, I-" Jim didn't know how to continue.

The man stretched his hand to brush the Captain's face in an intimate Vulcan kiss. Jim recognized the gesture as such and closed his eyes. Remembering the many caresses that passed between the Ambassador and the other Captain, Kirk leaned into Spock's hand.

With staggered breathing, Jim held his first officer's hand against his cheek. "Spock-" he tried again.

"My t'hy'la."

Spock spoke so low Jim believed he had imagined it. His eyes opened, "T'hy'la?"

"It means-" Spock began, but was interrupted.

"I know what it means," Kirk smiled. "I love you too."

Confident his Captain would not object to such a display, and understanding the human desire for mouth-to-mouth contact, Spock leaned in to press his lips against his friend's. The kiss deepened as Kirk pulled the half-Vulcan into the bed.

"Jim, you're hurt," Spock insisted breaking the kiss. He looked down at the man beneath him, his eyes welling with concern.

"Spock," Kirk grinned, "I've never felt better."

* * *

A/N: Such a cop-out/rushed ending. I can't deal with actual relationships. If anyone wants to continue this story and develop the Spock/Kirk relationship further, let me know.


End file.
